


Monster

by Mike_H



Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23041555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mike_H/pseuds/Mike_H
Summary: Prompts:The commoner finds (or inherits) an artifact the prince wantsandThe prince is cursed and the commoner is the only one who knows how to break the spell(selected byTuli-chanfromAll of the Prompts.).
Relationships: Asami Ryuuichi/Takaba Akihito
Series: Tumblr Prompts [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/938211
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: _The commoner finds (or inherits) an artifact the prince wants_ and _The prince is cursed and the commoner is the only one who knows how to break the spell_ (selected by **[Tuli-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuliharja/pseuds/Tuliharja)** from **[All of the Prompts.](https://alloftheprompts.tumblr.com/post/156639568317/hi-can-i-get-a-prompt-involving-a-prince-and-a)** ).

Akihito. I am falling into darkness. The weight of the world is pulling me under. Into oblivion. Into nothingness. I am drowning in the deep dark of empty.

My lungs hurt. They burn like my eyes, like my hands, my spine that's heavy like cinder blocks. It is day and yet I cannot see the light. Even as I struggle and fight for a single second of breath, I am blinded by black.

I can feel my lungs giving out. My limbs that refuse to fight anymore. I am falling, deeper, deeper. Into the abyss, alone.

If only I could see you right now.

If only I could have your light.

  


* * *

  


Darkness is a place I know well. The man who calls himself my father was born into it. As was his father before him. And _his_ before _him._

Some people call it a curse. But it is my inheritance, my blood.

It is all I have ever known.

  


* * *

  


Akihito. These are the things I hate about you.

You make me lose control. You make me crave. So much that it scares me.

You make me chase the light. I wander — unthinking — into territory unknown. I have never known such irrationality.

It is stupid as much as it is glorious.

  


* * *

  


I've always fought the fights I knew I'd win because it was the smart thing to do.

Now, I fight the fights I _have_ to win, because it's _you_ I'm fighting for.

  


* * *

  


Akihito. Before I met you, I have always chased the light. I looked for it in all the wrong places and I tried — in vain — to grasp what was out of reach.

Fei Long is a half-breed, equal parts light and darkness. One who is cursed as much as I, who is free as much as you.

I thought that I might find my salvation in him.

But I only dragged him down with me.

  


* * *

  


This is another thing I hate about you. The way you look at me, like all you see is good, when I am nothing but a monster.

If there were ever a time I needed to be honest, it is now.

And in this moment, I will tell you.

_That I have never deserved you._

That my greatest fear is destroying you like I did Fei Long.

That you would be cursed because of me.

  


* * *

  


It is strange how easily worrying comes.

I worry about keeping you safe. I worry about the harm that would befall you if you remain in my company. I worry that your light would not be able to withstand my shadow.

I worry that I could not keep myself from your side, even if it means destroying us both.

  


* * *

  


Akihito. Your light is all the more precious because it is solely _yours._

It has not found its way to you through your father and his father before him and _his_ father before _him._

It shines all the brighter because of your unsurpassable strength. Your unwillingness to break. Your resilience that thrills and haunts me.

The world is fooled by darkness because it is _darkness_ that clouds their judgment. They look at me and they think me strong.

They — foolishly — think you weak.

I would like to say that I have never known such idiocy, but that would be a blatant lie.

There was a time when I thought you weak too. There was a time I hurt you, angry and afraid that I could never reach you.

 _Terrified_ that you would want nothing of _me._

  


* * *

  


Akihito. I am angry that I've hurt you.

And I hate how you always see right through me.

  


* * *

  


I hate how you unsettle me. Darkness obscures all. _No one_ should be able to see through it.

I shouldn't have to look at you and see infallible trust in the warmth of your eyes.

  


* * *

  


Akihito. You make me hunger.

You make me _need_ you. You make me crave your light. You make me want to breathe you in to fill my starving lungs, consume you till I am sated, till there is nothing left of you or of me.

Till there is only _us._

  


* * *

  


The weight of you covers me. You steal into my skin, my bones, the very depths of me where darkness churns and rages, unfettered.

Your _light._ It wraps itself around my blood and bones, nourishing me. I am near insatiable, yet you share your light freely, willingly giving everything that I unhesitantly take.

You give like you've never known what it's like to run out.

I let you drag me down and — unresisting — I fall.

I have always been darkness.

Now, I am darkness who has inherited the light.

I am deep in the abyss, and I am no longer alone.

  


* * *

  


Akihito. You make me happy.

You set me free.


End file.
